The Curl Master
by Milk of Awesomeness
Summary: Prussia went to visit Spain and got more than he asked for!


**I don't know how this is going to be as I've never written smut before…. Hopefully the R-18 rps I've done will guide me…. You can tell the exact moment I realized that smut between nations is kind of weird….**

 **Also, this is like, in the 1800's so I'm pretty sure there's no pornos, especially GAY pornos, so yes. Gilbert is going to not be looking at porn right now.**

* * *

Prussia stood in front of his friend Spain's house, staring at the teenage colony attempting to clean the front lawn. He could tell from looking at the tomato garden that Romano had already finished with that. He smiled, remembering Romano as a child. He wouldn't do much then. He still didn't, but he had gotten a little better. His brother—who they had only realized was a guy a recently—had ironically gotten more lazy.

Prussia stepped closer, his awesome foot stepping on a twig that Romano had missed. The colony looked up in surprise. "Albino potato, what are you doing here?" Romano crossed his arms, forgetting the garden tool—Prussia didn't know the name of it as he didn't really garden— in his hands, accidently hitting himself in the face.

"Romano, are you okay? That didn't look very awesome."

Romano looked up, his nose bleeding. "Of course it wasn't awesome, dammit!"

Prussia led the other inside Spain's house, a bit worried. Romano followed him, grumbling. Prussia forced the teenager onto a stool. "I don't need your help, wurst-sucker."

Prussia laughed. "You look so cute when you pout." He ruffled the Italian's hair, narrowly missing the curl. Romano shivered. Prussia assumed it was just him ruffling his hair.

"Don't touch my hair, you stupid pervert!"

"Romano it's just your _hair_!" Prussia yelled back, but did what he said. Romano blushed, not wanting to tell Prussia was his curl did. Antonio didn't even know and he pulled it all the fucking time.

Romano looked at Prussia. He secretly thought that he was attractive, but he was the descendant of Rome. Prussia's grandfather had killed his. If Romano were to love him… it would be betraying his grandpa.

Prussia tended to Romano's nose. He winced. "I think that's going to leave a bruise, kid. You're going to have an unawesome black eye." Romano groaned. Prussia blinked.

"Fuck you, bastard. If you hadn't startled me then I wouldn't be injured!" Prussia rolled his eyes.

"You would have gotten hurt some other way." Prussia retorted. "And you're lucky the awesome me was here, because you'd be alone then!" Romano muttered something under his breath. "What was that?"

"I said 'Grazie', you stupid bastard!"

Prussia smiled and kissed the top of his head. "You rest now. I'll make you food." Romano blushed.

"It better not be that gross potato crap…"

"It won't be!"

"No wurst either, dammit!"

"Okay, Romano!" Romano sat down and took a nap, only to be shaken awake by Prussia, who was holding a plate of pasta.

Romano narrowed his eyes. "There's no potatoes in it, right?"

"Of course not, Roma!" Romano glared, but took the plate. He took a bite. "Well, you didn't screw up too badly."

Prussia smirked, knowing that this was Romano-speak for "This was awesome! Thank you so much, awesome Prussia!"

Romano finished the pasta, his mouth covered in sauce. Prussia laughed. "You must have really liked my awesome cooking skills."

"No, I did not! I was hungry, dammit!" Prussia rolled his eyes and leaned forward and started wiping the kid's face off.

"I'm physically sixteen you stupid bastard! I can do it myself!" Prussia shoke his head and continued to do it. Romano blushed at his closeness. Prussia looked at him when he was finished and bit his lips. He leaned in. "What are you doing, fuckface?"

"Don't tell Spain…" Prussia said as he leaned in and kissed Romano gently.

Romano pulled back. "Spagna's not even here, idiot. He's away on nation business."

"Did you like that, Romano?" Prussia leaned his head against the other's forehead. Romano leaned forward and kissed him again.

"I didn't mind it bastard… but maybe you should practice more."

"Then I'll practice until you think it's awesome." He leaned in again, pulling Romano onto his lap. Romano threw his arms around his neck. Prussia clutched the teenager's shirt. Romano slipped one arm to the nation's shirt and grabbed at it, tightening his fingers into it.

Prussia licked the others lips. Romano gasped in surprise, letting Prussia have access. Gilbert soon gained dominance and explored the other's mouth. Romano moaned loudly, his hands attempting to remove the other's shirt.

Gilbert's hands tangled into the Italian's hair. His fingers hit the colony's curl. Lovino cried out, moaning louder than before. Gilbert pulled away. Lovino was a trembling mess, his curl heart-shaped and slightly crinkled.

"Hmmm…"

"What bastard?"

"Is that why you never let anyone pull your curl when you were younger? Did it make you feel good down here." Gilbert lightly traced Lovino's growing bulge with one hand while pulling on his curl with the other. Lovino cried out.

Gilbert smirked. He took off his shirt and Lovino ran his fingers lightly down his pale chest. The colony hesitantly leaned and sucked on his nipple. Gilbert threw his head back.

"How are you so good at this?" He panted out. Lovino smirked. Gilbert pulled the Italian's shirt up and leaned in. He licked up the side of the Italian's neck until the boy shivered. He stopped and bit in. Lovino groaned. Gilbert sucked on the spot. Lovino moved his head to give him better access.

Gilbert moved down to the other's pants. "Can I take these off, Romano?"

"Si… but not here." He started to walk to his room, dragging him behind. "And if we're going to do this, then it's Lovino, _Gilbert_ …"

"Got it." He pushed him into the room and onto the bed. He pulled off the other's pants while Lovino worked on his. Gilbert pushed the clothes out of the way before reconnecting their lips.

Lovino pulled away. "Be gentle, okay bastard? I've never…" He blushed.

"Want to hear a secret, Lovi?" Gilbert whispered in his ear. "Neither have I." In fact, all Gilbert knew of sex was what Francis and Antonio had told him about.

Lovino, apparently satisfied with the answer, pushed his head back down and kissed him again. He turned them over and moved lower until he reached the other's erected member.

Lovino took him in hesitantly, looking at him to gauge his reaction. Gilbert moaned, prompting Lovino to go further.

"Oh… God Lovi…." He grabbed at his hair. Gilbert pulled his curl accidently on purpose and the younger cried out. He lifted his head, eyes pleading.

Gilbert smirked. "Do you want mein awesome five meters inside of you, Lovi." The look on the teenager's face was enough, eyes half-lidded with lust. He lifted three fingers to Lovino's mouth. The other looked at him questioningly. "I don't want to hurt you so suck. Make sure you coat them good."

Lovino took the fingers in, coating them with saliva. Gilbert played with his curl while he was doing so. He wasn't sure how one piece of hair could turn someone on so much. Lovino pulled away and Gilbert flipped them again so he was on top. Gilbert prodded at Lovino's entrance. He pushed one finger in.

Lovino winced. Gilbert leaned in and kissed him. He started to move the finger in and out. Lovino mumbled. "This feels weird…"

"It will feel better soon. I promise." Gilbert muttered. He kissed the others shoulder blade. He pushed a second finger inside and Lovino started tearing up. "Hush, Liebe. Just relax." Lovino tried to and Gilbert started scissoring him. Lovino whimpered.

Gilbert pushed in the third finger. "You're… so tight." He muttered. He started to thrust his fingers into him. Lovino grabbed at his back, his nails digging into his skin. Gilbert's fingers brushed against Lovino's prostate and the colony cried out.

Gilbert removed the fingers and lined himself up with Lovino's entrance. "Are you sure you want to do this, Lovi? If we do there's no turning back."

"Si… I want to." Gilbert pushed the tip in gently. Lovino kissed him, trying to ignore the pain as he went in further. Soon, Gilbert was entirely sheathed in the Italian. He stayed still, waiting for the other to adjust to his size.

Lovino muttered. "You can move." Gilbert pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. Lovino grabbed at the sheets. "Fuck…"

"Sorry, liebe." He thrusted a few more times, going slow. After a while he started to pick up the pace, going faster and harder inside of him, Lovino a moaning mess, rolling his hips up to meet the strikes. Gilbert got a mouthful of curl. He licked up and down the curl, Lovino clawing at his back, breaking skin. He could absently feel blood on his fingertips, but he was too far taken by lust to notice.

Gilbert bit the tip of the curl and Lovino saw white. He came, covering Gilbert's stomach and the bed sheets. Gilbert soon followed, the feeling of the other's walls constricting against him throwing him over the edge.

Lovino snuggled up to the older nation and started to pass out. "Ich liebe dich." He heard Gilbert mutter. A light pressure touched his hair and he realized it was the other's lips.

He looked up. "Anch'io ti amo." He nuzzled into the other's chest, throwing an arm around him. Gilbert lightly brushed his hair out of his face as he dozed off.

Lovino was the first one to wake up the next morning. He noticed that Gilbert's arm was wrapped tightly around him. He got up and took a shower, limping. When he came back, Gilbert was washing the sheets. He wrapped his arms around Gilbert's waist hesitantly.

Prussia turned slightly and kissed his cheek. "Good morning, Romano."

Romano blushed. "Whatever." It wasn't like this was going to be a thing. Antonio would kill Gilbert if he knew what he had done to his colony the night before. Romano didn't even know the precedents of sleeping with someone's charge when they were still a colony. It's not like Romano was a child or anything, but after seeing Antonio's darker side with both Turkey and Netherlands, Romano knew what he was capable of.

Prussia t turned around from the sheets. "What's wrong, Prinzessin?"

"The fuck? Did you just call me Princess?"

"Maybe?"

Romano rolled his eyes, but leaned up to kiss the other. "Ti amo, patate albino." Prussia pulled him in for a hug. Prussia smirked slightly and then grabbed Romano's curl with one hand. The colony moaned.

"Don't do that without my permission, idiot."

"Why not? You seem to enjoy it. Kesesese."

Romano rolled his eyes, but didn't move. "You know, I think the tomato bastard will be back today or tomorrow, so you should leave after you're done with that."

Prussia pecked his lips. "Ich liebe dich." He picked up Romano, who yelped. "You're so cute!" Romano blushed, but it was nice to have someone who didn't seem to favor his brother. Romano snuggled into the other's chest.

Prussia looked at him, surprised by his behavior. He sat down, holding him. Romano adjusted so that he was curled up in the nation's lap. Romano lifted his head to kiss him. They stayed like that until Prussia decided to go finish the sheets. Romano watched him, a bit sad. Would they ever have a moment like this again?

Romano went to grab a tomato while Prussia finished the sheets. He helped Prussia put them on the line. "Well, Romano. I guess I need to get going back to Berlin." He leaned down. "Are you going to miss the awesome me?"

"Not at all, bastard." But he kissed him back regardless.

* * *

 **OMAKE~**

Spain was shocked to find Romano taking his sheets off the line when he returned from Portugal. "Did you went the bed again, Roma?"

"Bastard! I'm almost an adult! Shut up, dammit!"

Spain stepped forward. "That's not cute, Romano. Where's my welcome back hug?" Romano sighed and put the sheets in the basket next to him. He was unprepared when Spain grabbed him from behind.

"Bastard! Let go of me!"

"Romano… LOVINO VARGAS WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" Romano jumped. Spain rarely yelled at him. "WHERE DID YOU GET THIS LOVE BITE FROM?"

Romano squirmed to get out of Spain's hold. "Let me go, you stupid jerk!" Spain sighed.

"No, Roma." He dragged him inside. "What nation did it? Which nation touched you?I'll kick their _culo_ and rip off their vital regions with my teeth. _"_

Romano really was scared for Prussia. "What are you talking about idiot?"

Spain narrowed his eyes, but sighed. " _Lo siento,_ Romano… I thought… never mind." Spain walked away, frowning. Romano sighed in relief.

He really didn't want Prussia's vital regions ripped off.

For the record, he wasn't five meters.

Only 22 centimeters.

Romano was satisfied knowing he was the only nation who probably knew that.


End file.
